Angel and The Fallen Angel
by SonyaShulen
Summary: She never knew she was tricked all the while by the one she called 'her true love'. Only when she was expelled by her Mother; she was ignored by her love. Her love for him stayed within up until the very end when became a human. -ONESHOT-


Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

Anime / Manga © by Higuchi Tachibana

Fanfiction story plot © by SonyaShulen

► **Angel and The Fallen Angel**◄

► **ONE-SHOT** ◄

_Inspired song : "Angels" :[Within Temptaion ]_

Dedicated to all my reviewers for my other stories! I'm really sorry for not updating my other stories as I am under Hiatus mode so I could concentrate more on my Nanowrimo. Really sorry! But I promise all of you that after the month of November, I would update my stories again like how I used to!

I hope all of you would like this story.

* * *

It was a horrible thing, yet I couldn't forget him no matter how harsh he treated me. Ever since I met him, Mother had told me to never come back to her land until I break up with him. At first, I didn't know he played with me the entire while. He was sincere and I thought he was trying to make himself a better angel – as he told me he regretted making sins and becoming a fallen angel. I was an idiot to believe him, yet I couldn't hate him for doing this to me. He made my heart shatter into pieces but yet, he made me feel whole.

I lied to my Mother and my Sisters for this self-conceited man. My Family knew his doings all the while but I was too dense to even notice what he was trying to do behind my back.

Every day, I would secretly leave the Heaven Lands to enter the Hell Lands to meet up with him – trying my best to not get caught by my Mother or the palace guards. Whenever he sees me, he would always give me this warm smile and would tease me jokingly every time we're together. He would hug me, kiss me and cuddle me but one thing I knew only now – but was too dense to notice it earlier – he never told me he loves me no matter how many times I told him I do. I was too dense to notice that this love I felt had only been a one-sided love!

_I was in the Human World – my first time. I was obviously lost when he appeared and helped me. I was at this field with the petals of Cherry Blossom floating around me._

"_You look lost," he said to me and I nodded. He must be either from the Heaven Lands or the Hell Lands since he could see me. Humans couldn't see angels as we are souless faeries.  
_

"_I am not sure how to get back to the Heaven Lands," I told him._

_I saw a smug smile on his lips and it curled up into a genuine smile, "I can show you the way," he told me._

Ever since then, I had fallen in love with him. Mother had never believed me when I told her that the Prince Hyuuga from the Hell Lands was the one which saved me from the Human World. They were known to hate us and vice versa.

"_Mikan, you came," he said and brought me into a tight embrace. I hugged him back; just one day without seeing him was horrible. I couldn't stand the thought of being away from him for more than ten minutes._

"_I am so sorry. I was caught up in the Angels Meeting," I told him and looked around us; making sure no one suspicious were around us. I gave out a relieved sigh when I saw that we were the only one here in the most __peaceful place of the Hell Lands. _

_We would always go to the Sin Palace Garden and spend our time there until it was time for me to go. The Garden is a beautiful place. Everyone had the thought that the Hell Lands were filled with devilish and a murderous atmosphere. But I knew it wasn't true. This part of the Hell Lands was filled with greens and love._

_Natsume would always take my hand and kiss it under our __favourite_ _tree every time we meet._

Just the thought of that brought a piercing feeling to my heart. Why exactly can't I forget him? He gave me false dreams. He told me if both our Lands would approve them, he would take my hand in marriage and be with my together and forever. Every girl's dream – to get a handsome and a kind hearted Prince.

"_When we do get married, we would make a peace treaty between both of our lands. I will make a huge castle for us to stay there and we could have little angels playing with us every day," he said to me as a promise. Thinking about the future was wonderful. A huge house where only him, me and our cute little babies._

"_I can't wait for that to happen," I whispered to him when I snuggled closer into his chest – playing with the button of his shirt._

"_I really hope to be with you. If only I wasn't so sinful," he blamed himself again. His eyes showed sorrow and pain and every time I looked into them, I would fall. I would believe him without any doubt._

"_Don't blame yourself. That is in the past – you have changed," I soothed him and he tightened his embrace around me. Inhaling the scent of my hair and placing his cheek on them._

"_I tried my best to change," he said simply at first then released his arms from my body and brought my face to the level of his eyes. "I was in a verge of giving up – trying to be good – until I met you," he told me; his hands gripping my shoulder hard. I smiled in defiance and he brought me into his arms once more.  
_

It was such a wonderful future, wasn't it? Everything fitted in perfectly. He promised me that he would change. We both knew that the Princess of the Heaven Lands and the Prince of the Hell Lands would never be together for eternity because they are both mortal enemies. But I wanted to change that fact. I wanted to have a change in the Angel's history book that Angels and Fallen Angels could live together in harmony and be in love without any circumstances.

"_Mother, I am going out," I said when I got myself ready to meet Natsume._

"_One day, my dear Mikan, you would be prohibited to visit him again," she said with a stern voice. How did she know I was visiting him? Yet again, she was the Queen of the Heaven Lands. She would know everything that is happening; and her daughters are no exception to that._

"_It's my life," I got up all my courage and told her. "It's my life. I decide what I want for my future. Natsume loves me as much as I love him. I have no doubts for that. Why wouldn't you just let us be together? Why can't you and the King of the Hell Lands just sign a peace treaty? Everything would fall in perfectly when there is no war between the two lands, Mother," I told her._

"_You are the smartest one among all your Sisters and you are asking me to sign a peace treaty? Do you know; my dear Mikan; what they had done all these centuries trying to bring our land down to their Hell. I manage to sustain this kingdom's harmony for more than three hundred centuries and now you want me to bow down to the King of the Hell Kingdoms?" she said – obviously getting angry._

"_That is all in the past. I and Natsume would make a difference. We hate war and we want to end this hatred forever," I told her and got my cloak and quickly went into the portal to get me transported to the __Hell Kingdom._

I fought my Mother. Knowing what she said was right and true. There was no such thing as a peace treaty between the two lands. There would never be one. If there was, it would have been forged centuries ago. We started serious when Natsume proposed to me. It wasn't an official one as both our sides didn't agree to it. We made the engagement a secret.

"_I have something for you," he said and pulled out a transparent box. Inside the box was a silver ring engraved with the Hyuuga Hell Lands signature. It was a pattern of a fire and the ruby diamonds were engraved in that pattern. I gasped when I saw it and I started spilling out tears of happiness. I was really happy. He put the ring into my left forefinger and kissed it when it fit perfectly._

"_I love you," I said as I gave him a tight hug. He didn't say anything. I was only acknowledged with a slight nod. That was enough for me. We were very happy together. I would hide the ring whenever Mother approaches me – making sure she didn't sense it with her telepathy skills either. _

We kept our secret engagement for months and closed to a year when finally Natsume and I agreed that we should tell it to the head of the lands. After that day I told my Mother, everything turned upside down and everything which was important to me disappeared one by one.

"_Mother, I have to tell you something important which I have hid for nearly a year," I announced in the family Meeting Council attended by all the Angels from different areas._

"_Proceed," my Mother said with a cold voice._

"_I am really sorry for keeping this away from you for so long, but I am engaged to Prince Hyuuga of the Hell Lands - secretly," I admitted. A loud slam on the table was heard when I noticed my Mother's furious face. Everybody in the room was bewildered and stared at the Queen for answers. My Mother's answer was distinct but during then, I was so sure to myself that even though I got expelled from my lands, Natsume would be there to welcome me into his arms._

"_My dearest Mikan; you are my daughter and you had always been my __favourite__. You know when I get too old to rule this land; you are the first candidate to come up the throne of the Heaven Lands. But now, I have no choice but to hand this responsibility to your other Sisters. You, Princess of the Heaven Lands and Daughter of the Queen of the Heaven Lands would be expelled from the Heaven Lands starting by today until you have cut off all your connections with the Prince of the Hell Lands." She made her decision. I stared at my Mother._

"_Mo-"I started and was cut by her stern voice._

"_I am no longer your Mother as you are no longer my Daughter until you have broke all your connections with Hell," she exclaimed louder and faced her back towards me. I felt anger and I to, ran out of the Council Meeting. I took the portal and got all the way back to the Hell Lands._

_I saw Natsume standing in front of the portal, waiting for me. His eyes glowed when he saw me and caught me into his tight embrace once again. He then__ asked, "How did it go?"_

_I hugged him really hard and cried onto his shoulder. I felt his hand patting my back while I sobbed. "I was expelled by my Mother. She wouldn't call me her Daughter as long I had my connections with you," I explained to him in between sobs. I felt his arms __loosened __around me and his hand stopped patting me. I felt a tinge hurt in my chest when his entire being went still._

Since then, I had stayed a dirt house in the Hell Lands. Natsume had never invited me to his palace and he had never visited me at all. I was hurt, did he love me? I thought last time. That was when I started noticing that he never ever told me he loved me. I felt as though I was tricked the entire time. I remembered wanting to take the initiative to meet him at the Palace itself. The guards of the Hell Palace said that he didn't want to see me. I had no choice but to force myself in and that include me casting some sleeping spells onto the Guards.

"_You have been avoiding me, Natsume," I told him with his back facing me._

"_That is what you think," he said. His voice was cold and serene. I felt like running away but the thought of him as my lover made me stay._

"_Ever since I told you that I was expelled, you seem to avoid me. It was as if you were only with me because I was the Princess of the Heaven Lands," I told him while staring at the engagement ring which was situated on my left forefinger._

_I gasped out loud when I saw Natsume burn an innocent flower beside me. "I can't believe you are so stupid. I was trying to imagine the image of you being the next heir of the Heaven Lands, you would definitely bring a disaster to your own kingdom," he turned to me and said coldly. He stared at me with his cold ruby eyes and I immediately stared down onto his fingers and figures – he was not wearing our engagement ring._

"_So this was all planned out?" I questioned him further. I needed answers – not insults!_

"_Precisely. You are so easy to toy with. Our first meeting wasn't by pure coincidence. I did a few investigations on you before getting close to you. I knew it was the day you were suppose to descend to the Human World, therefore, I did to. My love for you was never sincere and the future was something I just made up. I had no intentions on being with you. I just wanted to get into your lands and destroy the peace in there. That is the main reason I became the Prince of the Hell Lands. You told me you were expelled from your lands and I knew then, you were useless to me. There was no point in bringing you around me any longer. I don't need you," he said the last four words distinctly and I broke into sobs._

"_This was all just a lie? I lived in a world of your lies for so long and you could tell me this with a straight face!" I lost it there._

"_Yes. You were too much an idiot to believe every single thing I said," he said and tears trickled down my cheeks._

"_You wanting to be a good Angel; was it a lie, as well?" I asked him._

"_Had always been. I had no intentions on being an Angel. I love being whatever I am now," he said._

_I was angry. I took the ring from my forefinger and threw it at him. I went to the portal up to the Heaven Lands. I was accepted back into the family but I was not given the privilege to lurk around the areas any longer. I didn't mind that, I just wanted to stay in my room forever. My Sisters were worried and so was my Mother even though she didn't really show it. _

_A few days later, the Hell Lands declared a war with the Heaven Lands. There were a lot of slaughtering and bloodshed. He was fighting alongside the fighters of the Hell Lands and seemed to enjoy the voices of pure horror. I was nauseated by his figure. No matter how sick I felt of him, I could never end the feelings I have for him. I just stood at a corner – looking helpless when he suddenly towered over me and stared at me with those eyes with no emotions at all._

_He raised his sword above me - my eyes followed the direction of the sword he was swinging. The sword was tainted with red blood of many different lives. I stared into his cold and empty eyes before he brought his sword down slowly when a spear pierced through his body before he could even lay his blade on me. I gasped and my hands instantly covered my mouth to muffle my scream. I went to Natsume's side and held his hand. He just stared at me in silence when a circular band dropped from his pockets._

_It stopped moving and came to a halt and it was the ring I threw at him on the day we broke up. "I know you're not evil, Natsume. You are just afraid. Don't go, Natsume, don't go," I hugged his weak body and tainted my dress with his blood. His body got colder by the second and the hand I was holding on got stiff. "Don't, please don't leave me. I know you love me as well," I told him when he finally whispered something into my ears._

"_Love….you," he said when he exhaled his last breathe. No, this is just one of my horrible nightmares, I could tell. It has to be. I hugged his motionless body harder._

"_Don't go. I love you," I said to him. I knew he was already gone._

You had pushed me away, shatter me and broke me. I still couldn't forget you although you have done all those. It was just because of the last phrase you told me. You told me you love me, that is the reason why I hated you so much. If you do love me, you wouldn't have left me here alone.

"_My dearest daughter, Mikan; for your disobedience and love for the child of the other world, we could not allow you to stay here any longer. You would be descended to the Human World and live your life as a teenager then an adult. A perfect new life. For your own benefit and your love life, I as your Mother which still loves you, would not erase your memories as an Angel," my Mother said to me._

"_Understood, Mother," I said and proceeded to descend._

Here I am; the place we first met- waiting for you to appear and help me. I traced the pattern on the trunk of the tree when I heard some footsteps coming closer towards me. The way the person walked was familiar that my heart leaped several times. I turned to my back slowly only to find a smiling Natsume walking towards me in a human gesture. I ran towards him and ran towards him then hugged him.

"You are here," I said desperately and I didn't want to let go of him.

"Your Mother saved me for with exchange by making me a human," he told me. "I had never said this to you and I regret not doing so but I really do love you."

My cheeks turned red and I smiled widely. "I love you," I said to him and brought our lips closed to each other.

He let me go and got something out of his pocket. A velvet blue box. "The other world's one would dissolve into sand if I brought it down. This is something I manage to get for you," he said. He knelt down on one knee and opened the box in front of me. This ring was coated with diamonds and silver. His next words made my heart whole again, "Would you be my fiancée?" A fiancée in the human world was known as an engaged partner.

"I would," I said and brought him up to his feet and hugged him tight.

"Don't ever throw this ring at me again no matter how angry you are at me, alright?" he said and I just nodded at him. This life was too happy for me to even think about it. Here I was, sitting here for so long thinking about the things he did to me – the horrible things. In the end, he appeared again in another life to propose to me. Fate is something that we couldn't buy no matter how rich we are. Love is something that cannot be forged by doing some matchmaking as it comes naturally.

* * *

I hope it's not too late to ask, but could someone tell me the use of a Beta Reader? A friend of mine told me to get a Beta Reader to spot read my stories before uploading it.


End file.
